Boot camp
by the shadow sparrow
Summary: what happens when straw hat and some of the other super rookies start a food fight, add a normally calm sparrow that has been pushed over the edge into the mix and you get a big bang. what happened's when natsu decides to get creative and drags the rest of team natsu in to it? the same this really they get sent to boot camp, but the two schools can't stand each other
1. the prank that went wrong

_Flash back _

'Thoughts'

"talking"

Boot camp

Crossover with fairy tail and one piece

Warning some OC's

After a resent prank at fairy tail high that Natsu pulled that had managed to get Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy mixed up into the mess that he had created, they are sent away to a boot camp were misbehaving children go.

After starting a food fight in the school cafeteria at new world academy, Luffy, Ace, sabo, Law, Bepo, Kidd, killer, Sparrow and shark are sent to a boot camp were misbehaving children go.

The only problem is the two schools have an ongoing rivalry and whenever the two schools meet things don't end every well.

No one's POV

Fairy Tail High

_Flash back_

The classroom was as loud as ever at fairy tail high, now this may be normal, but today it's extra loud because of what certain fire dragon slayer did in one of the schools many hallways.

"Natsu what the hell were you thinking, why did you drag me into your stupid little prank" yelled a very angry Lucy, who was standing in front of Natsu's desk, and as you would say was freaking out.

"that's the thing Lucy, flame brain doesn't think" said Gray who was just as mad at the idiot dragon slayer.

"Natsu, you just wait until Erza, finds out that you got her involved as well," said a worried blue cat that was sitting on Natsu's desk. At those words the overly confident Natsu became a scared, shivering, pale face Natsu.

"I don't feel very well" said Natsu,

who was glancing around the room in fear that the mighty Ezra Scarlett would appear at any moment.

just as Natsu's gaze locked onto the door, Ezra walked in looking as happy as can be. " Wow, Ezra what's got you in a good mood" said a very curious Mira.

"w-well y-you s-see " said a now very nerviest Ezra, who had also turned redder than her own hair. Lucy how every had already guessed what had made one of her best friends so happy, "so Jellal, finally asked you out huh" said Lucy wiggling her eyebrows up and down at Ezra. "yes" was all Ezra could squeak in her embarrassment. Every one burst out laughing at their class president, and that is when the loud speaker crackled to life and said " Natsu, Ezra, Gray, happy and Lucy, please report to the principles office now"

as the four students entered the principles office

_End of flash back_

[No body's POV]

"So do you lot mind telling me why the wall of the main school building was been decorated with spray paint, crayon and paint" said the school principle, also known as master, 'thou he may be tiny can give a glear that can wish you were dead' thought lucy.

Erza stepped forward towards the angry master and said "I have no clue what you are taking about mater but if you want we can find the culprits and punish them for you" "no need my child because I have already found them and they are standing in front of me" replayed the master.

Erza looked shocked at this and fell to the ground on her knees unable to speak, because of what was just said to them.

Lucy was about to speak but the master held up his hand and said "I can stand fighting in the class room and the pranks you seem to always to be playing on one and other but I draw the line at this, I have decided to send you away to send you to a camp were you will send five weeks there to learn better manners and how to be have better than you already are, I have also already told your parents and you will be leaving for the camp on Monday" **(note: it's Friday) **"now get out of my office you brats and get back to class" shouted the master.


	2. FOOD FIGHT

_Flash back_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Now can any one tell me what happened to make you decided to plaster the freshly painted walls of the new cafeteria" said Garp who was looming over eight food plastered teenagers and one food decorated dog. "Well" Garp said tapping his fingers on the side of his arm, after awhile of doing that Garp put his head down.

No one said a word some were looking at there feet (Bepo), some were looking at the wall behind the vise principle (kidd, law, killer and sabo), some weren't even awake (ace), some were looking side ways at the other wall(luffy) and person was looking Garp straight in the eye, when Garp looked up again, he got a surprise of locking eyes with Sparrow.

"Well then Sparrow why don't you tell me what happened since you are the only one that will look at me and better yet look me in the eye" stated Garp as soon as Garp said that all the head's in the room snapped to look at Sparrow, even the once sleeping Ace.

**Sparrows POV**

"well then is it started out something like this, we were on clean up duty in the kitchen, I was on soap duty, every one was carrying pots filled with food that was not eaten at lunch, and four out of the eight , got into a fight about who could carry the most amount of pots, this lead to some people pilling pots on top of pots in their arms, and some one (looks at luffy) was not watching were they were going trips and the post go flying, none of the pots hit any one except Bepo,(every one looks at the poler bear that has his fur stand red from the sauce)this caused law to throw the closes thing to him at Luffy, that was lasagna, Luffy slipped on the way up from his faal and instead it hit Kidd.

Who then picked up the dessert that was going to be served to the students, it was jelly, and threw it Ace thinking that it was him who threw it, and it hit Ace in the back of the head.

Ace then spun around and threw peas at Law thinking that it was him that threw the jelly at him, this hit Law in the face, some of the peas bounced of Law and hit Killer as well.

Killer thought that it was Sabo that had thrown the peas so he threw mashed potatoes at Sabo; lets just say they hit their target.

After that food was thrown at random, during this time I was not hit once nor had food left the kitchen that was until the boys decide to dump half frozen half melted ice cream over my head and by boys I mean Luffy and Ace", I turned my head to glare at the two snickering boys and then continued "that's when the fight left the kitchen and went into the cafeteria" I finished off.

NO ONE'S POV

Garp looked at Sparrow in the eye, "and this all happened in the time space of 20 minutes" said Garp in self pity, "well then, I think I have had enough. You lot are going to a boot camp to improve your co-operation between your gangs, you leave Monday" stated Garp in a tone that book no argument.

All the heads in the room snapped towards Garp in shock, the first one to speak was Sparrow

"wait your saying I have to go to a boot came with these boys and miss school, sweet I'm all for it " said a smirking sparrow at the thought of not having to go to school.

The more the eight teens in the room thought about it, it didn't sound so bad until Bepo said the one thing that no one else thought about

"wait what about your gang captain, I'm sorry"

at those words every one in the office went silent at the thought at leaving their gang at the school and them going away

"Well were all so domed" thought all of the leaders of the school gangs

"You leave Monday there will be other schools there and I don't want to hear about any of you starting fights but if you don't throw the first punch I encourage you to be the last person standing in the fight got it our school pried would be a stake if you were to lose any thing got it"

"yes sir" came the reply's from the students in the office

"good now get out of here and clean up and go home you all have a lot of packing to do" said Garp kicking them out of the room.


End file.
